The invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus, and more particularly to an air conditioning apparatus which has an absorption type heat pump functioning as an essential part thereof.
There are known some absorption type heat pumps in which lithium bromide is used as an absorbent dissolved in a coolant, the coolant being water. Such known heat pumps could not be employed in air conditioning apparatuses in order for air heating during cold seasons when a running temperature within an evaporator fell to some degrees below 0.degree. C. and the coolant water froze therein due to low outdoor temperature.
Therefore, it has been proposed to utilize pure methanol as the coolant so as to solve the abovedescribed problem. The evaporation heat of methanol is however comparatively less than that of water so that refrigerating capacity of such apparatus is unavoidably reduced to some extent thereby resulting in a scale-up of said apparatus.